The Pink Hair
by sehon-ey
Summary: [ Side story ospek ] "Kau terlalu mencolok dengan dengan rambut warna pink." Kang Daniel / Ong Sungwoo. BL / OngNiel. Produce 101 season 2. Rnr juseyoo


**The pink hair**

 **by :** Sehon-ey

Kang Daniel / Ong Sungwoo

BL! dont like dont read~

* * *

\

 _"kau terlalu mencolok dengan rambut pink."_

\

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau terlalu mencolok," kata Ong Sungwoo dengan nada mengintimidasi yang terdengar seperti ia sedang menyulutkan seseorang karna melakukan kesalahan yang fatal, padahal sekarang seseorang itu tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong bercampur heran memikirkan apa salahnya sekarang.

Seseorang tersebut adalah Kang Daniel— kekasihnya sendiri omong-omong. Daniel yang merasa tersudut memandang wajah kekasihnya heran, ia berfikir ulang apakah kemarin ia ada melakukan sesuatu hal yang menyebalkan dan seingatnya sih ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. "Apa yang mencolok? Aku? Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan, Daniel itu tipe-tipe orang santai dan kalem. Ia memperhatikan sekitar, sekarang kampusnya memang tengah ramai karna sedang berlangsung masa orientasi dan kebetulan ia dan Sungwoo adalah pengurus ospek tentu saja menjadi perhatian orang kan? Dan, apa masalahnya?

"Rambut pink mu itu, kan sudah aku bilang jangan mengganti warna mencolok— dan kau malah memilih warna pink dan sekarang kau akan jadi pusat perhatian." erangnya frustasi, ia mengusap wajahnya sampai menjambak sisi samping rambutnya dengan kesal. Karna rambut pink tersebut, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian— mungkin lebih tepatnya Daniel saja. Daniel terlalu mengundang orang untuk menatapnya, dan Sungwoo sendiri hanya bisa diam tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa. Lagi pula ia bukan tipe kekasih yang protektif, karna bagi Sungwoo ia memberikan Daniel kebebasan asal ia bisa menjaganya hanya se simple itu, hubungan jangan terlalu mengekang kan?

"Dan, ya apa masalahnya— bahkan sebelum warna rambutku seperti ini aku memang sudah cukup menarik perhatiaan kan?"

"Sini ku tendang wajah sombongmu itu, Daniel sialan." ujarnya dengan nada geram bukan main, masih sempatnya Daniel ia melawak dengan lawakan tidak bermutu yang membuat kepalanya menjadi berdenyut sakit, untung masih sayang— kalau tidak habis sudah wajahnya di tendang dan di jamin ia terkapar mengenaskan. "Habis mengurus ospek kali ini— kau harus mengganti warna rambutmu. Dengan warna yang normal, _black— dark brown, brown_ atau mungkin _grey_? Kau pernah lihat Kak Jongin berambut _grey_ — dan itu _sexy_!"

" _Pardon_?" ujar Daniel sok menulikan pendengarannya, telinganya di dekatkan ke arah Sungwoo yang secara otomatia di tahan oleh Sungwoo sekuat tenaga. "Apa— apa— aku tidak dengar tuh?"

"Semoga Tuhan menulikan telingamu sungguhan," ujarnya merapatkan kedua tangannya seolah sedang berdoa dengan khidmatnya. "Mari mengaminkan bersama." ujarnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ya tidak apa-apa— asal jangan buta, nanti tidak bisa melihat yang indah-indah lagi, seperti mahasiswi yang _sexy_ misal ya— _hei, cantik_!" ujarnya bersiul-siul genit dengan mata mengedip manja.

Oh, tidak— maaf ya, Ong Sungwoo tidak dengan mudah terpancing api cemburu karna hal sepele toh sebenarnya Daniel itu yang pencemburu walaupun ia orangnya sangat kalem. "Hei, cantik—" ia malah ikut-ikut memanggil perempuan yang di ganggui oleh Daniel. "Kamu itu cantik— jangan mau sama dia, rugi!" jawabnya menyikut pelan lengan Daniel.

"Hei, tidak asik— cemburu dong." jawab Daniel melihat reaksi Sungwoo yang tidak sesuai dengan yang di bayangkannya. Sungwoo terlalu malas sepertinya membuang waktu untuk meladeni perkataan Daniel yang tidak ada pentingnya. "Aku tahu kenapa kamu tidak mau cemburu, karna kamu tahu hati aku cuman buat kamu, kan?"

Sungwoo melirik dari ujung matanya. " _Pardon_? terdengar menggelikan sekali kau menggombaliku dengan rambut pink itu. Ganti dulu warna rambutmu sana!"

Daniel hanya bisa mendengus kesal, padahal kata orang-orang ia cocok dengam rambut pink soft ini— walaupun pink termasuk warna perempuan, tapi ketika Daniel menggunakannya sangat terlihat cocok, bahkan ketika ia menyikap rambutnya ia jamin banyak yang akan meleleh dan jatuh hati.

"Cih, menggelikan katanya— tapi tiap malam kalau _cuddle_ suka ngelus-ngelus rambut pink ini." cicit Daniel pelan, karna ia rasa hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya. Tapi ia salah— karna Sungwoo mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Jadi," nah, Sungwoo memulai ancang-ancang akan memarahi lelaki pink di hadapannya ini. "Aku tidak boleh mainin rambutmu? Oke, tidak masalah— rambut kak Dongho lebih—"

"—ya! enak saja— tidak, _no no no no."_

Seungwoo tertawa keras melihat reaksi berlebihan dari seorang Daniel, terlampau ekspresif. Ah, ia lupa bahwa dirinya lebih ekspresif.

 _"—Kalau aku pingsan— aku minta yang ngangkat kakak yang rambut pink itu ya—"_

Sungwoo yang lagi asik bercengkrama dengan Daniel pun langsung menoleh ketika mendengar kata kakak yang rambut pink— tentu saja itu Daniel, tidak ada lagi yang berambut pink selain kekasihnya itu.

Di sana tampak seorang mahasiswa baru tengah beradu arguman dengan Lai Guanlin, ya ia kenal dengan Guanlin. Memangnya siapa yang tidak kenal ketua BEM tersebut?

 _"Itu loh yang sexy itu!"_

Sexy dari mananya! Rabun jauh ya mata mahasiwa baru itu?

 _"Oh itu kak Daniel, dan udah ada kekasih! Ong Sungwoo hyung nama kekasihnya, sudah kamu sama aku aja."_

Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan bahwa ia sudah menjadi milik ku Guanlin, ia berjanji mungkin nanti akan mentraktir Guanlin.

Dan juga sepertinya Guanlin tengah menggoda mahasiswa baru tersebut.

Lantas ia melirik ke arah Daniel dengan tatapan menilai. "Besok harus ganti rambut, aku tidak mau kau terlalu mencolok dengan rambut itu, karna warna itu membuat mereka memperhatikanmu dengan tatapan _aneh_. Mata mereka ingin ku colok rasanya." tuturnya lalu ia loncat dari tempat tangga-tangga di mana mereka berdiri.

Daniel butuh memproses cukup lama ucapa Sungwoo. "Ah— dia cemburu? Wow!" Ah, cemburu Sungwoo menggemaskan sekali ternyata. "Sungwoo-ya! Tenang saja— walaupun mereka memperhatikanku— mataku tertuju padamu kok!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _kkeut!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Btw aku baru buat ini bener-bener tadi setelah membaca review nya **belllll** yang mau ff ong-niel hehehehe. Pas aku baca ulang ff ospek, pas seonho bilang daniel sexy malah kepikiran buat begini heheheh:3

aku harap kalian suka! dan maaf kalau ada typo, buatnya buru-buru~

reviewnya juseyoo~ btw kalau ada yang mau kenalan atau collab, dan request monggo~


End file.
